


Our little morning agreement

by DenaCeleste



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and More [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Disobedience, Dom!Danny, M/M, Pouting, bottom!Steve, fic drabble, just a little, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny had a morning routine, one they implemented at Steve's prompting. Now Steve's disobeyed again, and Danny catches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our little morning agreement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanGirlWithoutShame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlWithoutShame/gifts).



> In another tale for [fangirlwithoutshame](http://fangirlwithoutshame.tumblr.com), I bring a McDanno drabble for the [drabble challenge](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com/post/126769244652/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you). I told her she could go with both her chosen ‘ships for her pick, which was 30. “It’s not what it looks like…” Dom!Danny, bottom!Steve. 
> 
> Hope you like it! <3
> 
>   **Unless otherwise stated, all works are unbetaed. Please no public concrit. Please keep comments positive. Any private concrit can be directed to my Tumblr ask box.**

“It’s not what it looks like…” Steve shut his mouth at the hard look in Danny’s bright blue eyes.

“Not what it looks like, huh?” Danny walked up to Steve and poked him in the chest. “ _Not_  what it  _looks like_? Because it looks to me like you’ve broken our little morning agreement.” He poked again, and once more. “For the second time since we made it.”

Steve looked anywhere but Danny, unable to meet his gaze. He draped his towel over the chair and cleared his throat. “C’mon, Danno, it’s just, you don’t like to get up early, and I wanted–”

“Steven. What is our morning agreement?” Danny held him there with nothing more than the power of his presence and waited him out.

Steve mumbled under his breath. “I’m s’posed to wake you–”

“Louder. This rule was put in place because you wanted to start your days like this, so say it out loud. Like you’re not ashamed of it.” A glimmer of hurt flashed across his expression, there and gone almost faster than Steve could see.

“Before I leave the bed, every morning I’m supposed to wake you up with your cock in my mouth. And keep going until you come. And then, if you’re pleased with me, you’ll return the favor.” Steve shuffled his feet, then peeked at Danny. “I’m sorry Danno, the waves just…called to me this morning.”

With a sigh, Danny smoothed a hand across Steve’s chest. “I don’t care what time it is. I will never complain about you sucking my dick, even at o’dark thirty.”

Steve’s eyebrows shot up. “You will never complain. Really?”

Danny’s mouth widened in a grin. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. C’mon, surfer boy. You owe me.” He smacked Steve’s ass. “And I plan to collect.”


End file.
